


Sunflower

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Can really be read either way, First Meetings, Hope's Peak Academy, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, M/M, Or maybe non-despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “What is your relationship to that boy?” the lab coat pestered.“He bumped into me,” Kamukura answered plainly. Seeing the dissatisfied look on the man’s face he continued, “He is inconsequential.”--Izuru Kamukura sees Makoto Naegi from far away, and then proceeds to meet him several more times. There's something about this boy that's different from others.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of Kamuegi week, (Late, sorry!) for the prompt Flowers! Also in this AU Kamukura doesn't have luck as one of his talents, because I like it better that way. :D

The first time Izuru Kamukura saw the boy he was holding a flower.

_Helianthus annuus. Also known as the common sunflower. Known for its edible oil and seeds, the sunflower has many useful purposes in society._

But that wasn’t the most interesting part of the scene. The boy. He was smiling, such a carefree smile. To himself. He was smiling to no one, at nothing, save for the flower. His smile was devoid of purpose.

And yet-

“You’ve stopped,” The scientist at his right noted, jotting it down, “Is there a reason?”

Kamukura looked away from the boy and kept moving, ignoring the pestering from the man in the lab coat.

* * *

“Oof!”

Kamukura looked down. There at his feet was the boy, _the sunflower boy_ , rubbing his head.

“A-ah! Sorry, are you okay?” The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he stood, a sheepish grin on his face, “I tripped and ran right in to you! My bad.”

_The ground around us is flat. The boy’s shoes are still tied. The probability of him tripping is slim. Most likely pure human error. Does he not know how to walk correctly?_

“I am fine,” Kamukura responded flatly.

“Oh good!” The boy’s smile shifted. Relieved. Genuine. He found himself committing this boy’s features to memory more than he usually did. Strange.

Kamukura stared.

“I, uh, haven’t seen you around here before,” The boy rocked back on his sneakers, “What class are you in?”

“I’m not-”

“Kamukura, there you are,” One of the many lab coats ran up to him. Kamukura didn’t bother trying to tell them apart, “Come along.”

“Oh, you have to go?” The boy reached out a hand to the other, “Well it was so nice to meet you, Kamukura-kun!”

Kamukura found himself reaching back. He nodded silently, before the scientist quickly pulled him away.

_His hand was warm._

“What is your relationship to that boy?” the lab coat pestered.

“He bumped into me,” Kamukura answered plainly. Seeing the dissatisfied look on the man’s face he continued, “He is inconsequential.”

* * *

Kamukura didn’t bother sleeping most nights. He needed very little sleep, and so he used the time when the scientists were asleep to do what he wanted. Which was wander around, usually. Wandering the halls of the empty campus, going places he was discouraged to go during the day time. Sure, his room was locked from the outside, but picking it was a juvenile task, and avoiding the cameras was equally as simple. It wasn’t like the campus held anything interesting, it was as boring as any other location he’d seen so far. Perhaps it was spite that drove him? A need to go against the people that caged him?

He’d have to contemplate his motive another time.

“Oh, hey, it’s you!”

Kamukura turned to come face to face with that smiling sunflower boy once more.

“It’s Kamukura-kun, right?”

_Three times now._

“Correct.”

The boy grinned wider, “Well I’m Makoto Naegi! It’s good to properly meet you!”

“Makoto Naegi,” Kamukura repeated slowly, tasting the syllables on his lips.

“Yep!”

“What are you doing out at this hour?” Kamukura asked. He’d never ran into anyone before.

“Oh,” Naegi frowned, “Well turns out my dorm’s bathroom door is jammed, so I’m going to the dining hall to get a glass of water. Just my luck, right?”

“Your luck?”

“Oh, sorry, you wouldn’t know!” The shorter brunette chuckled to himself, “My talent. I’m the ultimate lucky student. Although, it doesn’t really feel like that most of the time.”

“The ultimate… lucky student?” Kamukura frowned. That couldn’t be a real talent. Kamukura possessed all talents, and luck was certainly not one of them.

The luckster let out an awkward laugh, “Yeah, it’s weird isn’t it? It’s not even a real talent, not really. There was a lottery and I won, so I was let into the school on my luck alone,” he paused glancing up at the taller boy, “Is there not a lucky student in your class? I thought there was one in every class on campus.”

“I am not in a class,” Kamukura responded flatly, his mind still focused on the other’s strange talent.

_Luck. “Success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions.” Luck by its very definition should not be a talent._

“Not in a… Oh! You’re a teacher then?” Naegi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I guess I should be calling you sensei! Sorry, about that, you just look pretty young and-”

“I am not a teacher.”

“Oh, you’re not?” Makoto tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“No. I am a…” Kamukura paused. He was an experiment first and foremost, but that would most likely confuse the boy. He frowned.

“Oh it’s alright,” Naegi smiled his kind smile, “You don’t have to tell me your situation if you don’t want to. I know things can get kinda strange at Hope’s Peak, so it’s alright.”

The way Naegi smiled at him… Kamukura felt his heart start to beat faster. That was particularly abnormal. He wasn’t in a fight or flight situation and he certainly wasn’t undergoing any strenuous physical activity.

Kamukura found himself replying even though there was no need, “My situation is complicated.”

“I understand,” The brunette nodded, and in that moment Kamukura believed he really did understand, “If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I’d be happy to listen.”

“Why?” Kamukura asked. Naegi wasn’t a labcoat. It wasn’t his job to record and monitor every waking moment of Kamukura’s life like them. Why would he want to go out of his way to listen to someone talk when there was no benefit to himself?

Naegi grinned up at him, “Because that’s what friends do!”

“Friends?”

“Well, yeah! We’ve met a few times and you seem nice! So why not be friends?” The smaller brunette’s cheeks tinted pink and he scratched his cheeks uncomfortably, “Oh, unless you don’t want to be, of course! I’m not going to force you to be my friend or anything!”

“I’ve… never had one.”

“Oh really?” Naegi tilted his head, more interested than judgmental or pitying. Then he grinned once more, as bright and warm as the sunflower he had held the first time Kamukura saw him, “Well there’s a first time for everything, right?”

_Friends. “A bond of mutual affection.” The concept is sure to become boring quickly. Just as he will. Makoto Naegi. Inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. Unimportant. Boring._

“Okay.”

* * *

“You've hacked into the student records,” Matsuda leaned back in his chair, a frown on his face, “Why?”

“The system is ineffective.”

“Yeah? Well that’s not my fucking job,” Matsuda practically growled, “Take it up with someone who cares.”

Kamukura didn’t respond again. That tended to be the best course of action. Whatever he said would just make Matsuda angrier, as he’d discovered through the many interactions between the two of them. Yes, it was best to not respond so that Matsuda would not inspect his intentions in hacking the student records further. Instead, he leaned back in the chair for the neurologist to do his tests. He had plenty to contemplate anyway.

_Makoto Naegi. 160cm and 52 kg. Birthday on February 5 th. Blood type A. The Ultimate Lucky Student. The sunflower boy._

_I feel compelled to learn more about him._

Interesting.


End file.
